Isolation
by KiisuBloodEdge
Summary: (A/N) For quite awhile I always wanted to write a fan fiction, you should all know I'm more of a gamer so don't expect the best but know you'll be impressed. If you become a fan of my work then thank Xai16 for motivating me with Impress Me and Canary (two stories definitely worth reading to the end) also for being an inspiration and making writing and reading a lil bit more enterta
1. Fate

Isolation

(A/N) For quite awhile I always wanted to write a fan fiction, you should all know I'm more of a gamer so don't expect the best but know you'll be impressed. If you become a fan of my work then thank Xai16 for motivating me with Impress Me and Canary (two stories definitely worth reading to the end) also for being an inspiration and making writing and reading a lil bit more entertaining to me. Arigatō Xai16. Here comes Isolation a Kingdom Hearts romantic tragedy.

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. I own nothing. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Chapter 1 Fate

Sora 13 years of age (your typical lazy geeky kid) was preparing for the start of high school. Hollow Bastion High School of course. Sora's friends were the Basa siblings Wakka and Tidus (athletes sorta Sora's opposite) who knew him since they were babies. Then that leaves Sora's rival Riku (no this is Sora's opposite lol) a loner who spends half of his time flirting with girls.

On the bus ride to school Sora was excited to see he was still going to be attending school with two of his closest friends.

"Well Sora it looks like things are gonna be tough for you brudda"

"Huh what do you mean Wakka?"

"We probably won't be able to hang out as much since I'm joining the football team this year ya."

"He's only doing it to impress Selphie duh." Says Tidus.

"I'm only joining for the love of the sport ya."

"Hey quit stealing my line Wakka"

"Whatever I can still make more friends just you wait." Sora said in a voice where you can tell he was doubting himself.

After the long bus ride when they finally arrive at the school Sora learns his friends have different classes than him which of course is expected. Sora makes it to his first class and sees a few people he knows but doesn't know them personally. Riku, Goofy, Mickey, Lea, Selphie, Jasmine and Belle.

"Dammit. I see I'm going have to do everything on my own" Sora said. Then he suddenly heard a voice say

"Cheer up I should be the one complaining. Dawg there is seriously no bad bitches out here"

"Riku?"

"What Sora"

"Nothing I'm just shocked"

"Sora I do what do for the girls. With so few of them around I can't manage to be the same so I figure I'd help you out. You never had a girlfriend right Sora?"

"So what if I haven't I'll get one"

A few weeks passed by Sora has turned 14 still hasn't had a girlfriend, Riku has turned 15 and just broke up with his 9th girlfriend. Sora and Riku have competed and hung out a little bit so they were slowly becoming friends. Thanksgiving has just ended everyone has returned to school, everyone except Sora that is.

That day Sora missed was the first day of school for Kairi (a sweet and innocent girl who wants adventure in her life since she was born) who had been homeschooled all her life. Riku was at school that day but skipped class so he wouldn't have been able to have met Kairi either. Kairi was unimpressed by seeing those she saw on her first day of school she expected. She wanted to become friends with someone who could always make her smile or someone that will never let her get bored. Soon enough her wish will come true.

(A/N) well this is how I'm starting this story I already know how this whole story is so if you expecting romance and drama stay tuned because things are about to get interesting. This is based on imagination so don't expect to hear them say any of that in KH3. And thanks again Xai16 I hope you read this one day.  
And everyone tell me what you think honesty is the only thing that will tell me what to improve.

Started 1/29/14 Finished 2/8/14

Meow meow choco chow Kiisu out-


	2. Three Way Standoff

Isolation

(A/N) Clifthangers can be a pain in the ass most of the time so I'm releasing all my chapters in pairs you know I won't leave you hanging lol. Anyway here is what you've all been waiting for TIME FOR THE TRIO TO MEET FACE TO FACE!

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. I own nothing. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Chapter 2 Three Way Standoff

On the bus ride to school Sora asked Riku what did he miss. Riku replied "Beats me."

"What you weren't here either I can tell I'm going to need someone who has perfect attendance to have my back."

"Where were you Sora" Riku replied.

"I over slept"

Wakka's laughter could be heard all over. "Haha you two coulda been brudda's from another mudda from the way you bicker so much ya. But I'm not here to tease ya Sora I have good news. Yesterday there was a new girl in school she was one of a kind and seemed perfect for you."

"I don't know I have to see it to believe it" Says Riku.

Sora said "I hope your right Wakka."

As Sora walked into the building he saw Kairi and at the drop of the hat he said "hello beautiful my name is Sora what's yours?"

Kairi's face was completely red as she said "I..it's..Kairi nice to meet you Sora."

Riku said to himself "Damn that girl is amazingly gracefully gorgeous and damn when did Sora get game?"

They found out they all have the same classes to Sora's surprise he saw Riku talking with Kairi who he thought was probably flirting with her. Riku said to "Kairi you talk different I can tell you must not be from around here"

Kairi said "no I was just home schooled all my life." Kairi said with a pouted face as she went to greet the teacher. But still within earshot distance she heard part of what Riku was saying to Sora.

Riku told Sora "what're you doing? You usually sit behind me next to where Kairi now sits." Everyone except Kairi knew Riku was seriously lying.

Sora caught on and said "yeah that's right." Then while Kairi was talking to the teacher she could no longer hear them.

"What are you trying to do Riku" Sora whispers.

"I want to F*** her." Riku boldly tells Sora.

Sora thinking to himself "is Riku trying to psyche me out or something, I think he's helping me set myself up for my own failure. But I can't give up on this girl she brings out a braver side in me." Sora didn't respond back to Riku's blunt comment.

Kairi said to them both "this is gonna be a great year."

In unison Sora and Riku said "Yeah" and glared at each other. With Kairi's heart full of happiness, Sora's heart with bravery and fear, and Riku's heart full of darkness.

(A/N) and I kno this doesn't even sound like they're at a school but this will be endless if I stated what each students are writing reading testing and whatever else I just don't want my readers to fall asleep. Know this I will try my best to release my chapters every other week. Because I'm a college student with six classes and I do my own thing I'm busy most of the time But I will finish this fan fic before summer so bear with me. And thanks for reading my stories.

Started 2/8/14 Finished 2/21/14

Meow meow choco chow Kiisu out


	3. What Are Friends For?

**Isolation**

(A/N) Ok here comes the new and improved chapter 3 thanks to random help and guidance by a certain someone your minds about to be blown. you don't know what's gonna happen so prepare for this curve ball of fiery drama that's headed your way

**What Are Friends For?**

A few weeks have passed since Kairi moved to Hollow Bastion High and Sora, Riku, and Kairi have become great friends who have little to non interaction with everyone else besides a select few other. But in that friendship lies secrets of the past, present and, future that could drastically change everything.

Goofy, Sora's sometimes friend he met a few years back is naively lost in his own world where he thinks Sora has special days where he would get sick if they hung out all the time (lets Sora act like he doesn't exist but if Sora says "Hey Goof!" He responds like normal) is starting to develop feelings for Kairi. Lea (a emo lazy master strategist who believes Sora owes him from when he saved Sora from a couple of bully's on the Waaka and Tidus weren't present) is starting to see Kairi as interesting since he got dumped by princess Jasmine over Christmas break.

Sora notice Riku hasn't been with him and Kairi for three days in a row so it was starting to seem like Kairi's bond with Sora was getting closer. Sora figured Riku was trying to get Kairi to miss him so he decided it was about time he strikes up the courage to ask her out. Sora see Kairi walk into the building wearing a black golita dress and mumbles to himself "Kairi looks more beautiful than ever today"

She responds "What was that Sora. How do you think I look?"

"Um pretty amazing." "Uh Kairi."

"Thanks, Yea."

"Can you go out with me!"

"Yea sure let me know when!"

"Ok." Sora says while trying to keep calm since everything worked out his way but is nervous because he unsure where Riku is. While walking in the class he's about to wave at Kairi but he sees Lea in Riku's seat talking and laughing with Kairi. As he gets closer he can hear what their saying.

"Haha but yea Kairi friends like me and Sora go way, back I remember in middle school he used to play tag with Waaka and Tidus"

"Haha is this true Sora?" Kairi says unknowingly embarrassing him.

"Yea" Sora says then looks at Lea wondering why is he messing things up. Sora just shrugs it off trying to keep a calm head because he notices that how Riku's more successful. "Kairi I decided where we should go for our first date there's this new ice cream store opening today and I figure it'd be great."

Kairi agrees "sure Sora I that sounds cool and hey what's your phone number?"

Sora gasped because of the fact that he just got his first girlfriend now he never thought it be useful to have a phone tell now. "I don't have a phone but if I walk to your house a few hours after school I can pick you up at 6:00.

"Ok that's fine."

Lea secretly eavesdropping on their conversation turns around and says "oh Kairi you have a phone too? It's so hard to find other kids our age with phones." Sora watches feeling like he's slowly being stabbed in the back by someone he should of just told to get lost.

Kairi says "yeah that's right I guess do you wants my numbers?"

Lea knows what he's doing say "well YOU do have a PHONE so sure."

A few hours passed and the sun is setting when he arrived at Kairi's house. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go!"

When they finally make it their Sora was glad he had money saved over the order their ice cream and Sora takes Kairi to a place where they can see a romantic view of the little of what's left of the sun is slowly setting. Sora asks Kairi "how's it taste?"

"It's good but I wonder where Riku is." Kairi catches herself before she continues talking about someone else on their date says "Nevermind he's probably bored while we're having fun.

Sora agrees while having a smile so wide you could see it while behind him. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are Kairi?" Sora says because he feels impulsed to make a move quickly.

Kairi thanks him and says "your adorable Sora" while leaning closer. "Don't be shy Sora I want to try something."

Sora knows what's coming next while the suns only visible for a few more seconds closes his eyes and leans in and kisses pull back at the same time and As he opens his eyes the sky's dark as night and the stars are in view he says "wow look over their Kairi."

She doesn't look at it and says "sorry Sora I got to get home quick because we have that science test tommorow." While rushing back home and telling Sora come on.

Sora running with Kairi to her house is thinking to himself how awesome he feels now and wonders what would Riku say?

They say their goodbyes and Kairi gives him another kiss this time on the cheek.

The next day passes and Sora doesn't see Riku or Kairi at school and figures he doesn't want to be all alone so he decides to sit with Lea and Goofy.

"Heya Sora Ahilk Ahulk how's it going!"

"Better than ever" Sora says full of confidence.

Lea says "Have fun on you date? Well more fun than Kairi did."

"What are you talking about?" Sora says with newfound rage filling through his body.

"Yea me and Kairi have been texting each other you know and she told me some things."

"What tell me what she said!"

Lea say "I'm not telling you anything you ask her she is your girlfriend after all right?" "She's coming here late today because she didn't have anytime to study for the test were about to take in a few minutes."

Sora is to pissed to take this test so everyonelse finished before him and were headed for their next class. Sora relieved he got done but thinks he probably failed because he let his emotions get the best of him.

While walking done the hallway at the far other end he see Lea outside the building talking with Kairi who knew she would be late because Lea told him so. Sora running through the halls towards them with tears in his eyes and full of hatred...

(A/N) and I'm too tired to continue for now. To all the Lea/Axel fans like me I'm sorry I had to make him emo to change up his personality a bit and to make him interested in Kairi. But him manipulating Sora is just his nature as seen in KH Chain of memories. What does Lea know? What is Sora going to do? Where is Riku? What the hell is Goofy on? Stay tuned and you may find out!  
Meow Meow Choco-chow Kiisu out


End file.
